This invention relates in general to vehicle steering systems and in particular to an improved steering linkage for use in such vehicle steering systems and method for producing the same.
Automotive vehicle steering and suspension systems are well known and are used to steer the front wheels as well as support the vehicle while providing a smooth ride. Typically, a steering linkage of the steering system includes a drag link assembly (also sometimes called a tie rod assembly, depending upon the particular steering linkage configuration). The drag link assembly typically includes an inner drag link rod and an outer drag link rod which are coupled together by a drag link adjuster. At the opposed ends of the rods of the drag links, there is provided a socket or pocket for receiving a ball joint. During the assembly process, the drag link adjuster is operative to adjust the distance between the sockets, and therefore the ball joints, to a predetermined distance. Following adjustment, the drag link adjuster is secured in place via a pair of clamps. Such a steering system having a steering linkage drag link assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,198 B2 to Blaszynski, the disclosure of this patent incorporated by reference herein in entirety.